


A Fated Meeting, Or Just Coincidence?

by justaWindow



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe I guess?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaWindow/pseuds/justaWindow
Summary: Masaomi intervenes an awkward situation.





	A Fated Meeting, Or Just Coincidence?

Mikado shifted uncomfortably, casting agitated glances to the door. Right at this moment, he was stuck in an annoying and worrying situation.

"Hey! Are you listening?"

He turned to the man who had just about pinned him to the wall, kame-don style, a half-full glass in his hands. The reek of alcohol drifted from his lips, which were parted in a lax smirk.

"Um, can you please move out of the way?" Mikado mumbled, holding his hands up passively.

The man scoffed and tipped the glass against his mouth, chugging the rest of the beverage. He twisted his torso and slammed the glass down on the table behind him, causing Mikado to flinch.

He silently cursed himself for wandering into the bar and shuffled sideways, hoping to escape quickly and quietly. But, alas, luck had different plans and the harasser, alerted to his movements, growled angrily and grabbed the collar of his shirt, shoving the ravenette closer until their noses were almost touching.

Mikado whined, gritting his teeth. Today was a _bad_ day. "Look, I don't want any trouble."

"Listen, kid. I'm angry! I tried flirtin' but you won't listen!" The man barked.

"Hitting on minors isn't cool, and then getting angry at them for asking you to stop is even less cool." A new voice cut in.

The man turned around and Mikado glanced over his shoulder, seeing a boy standing a few feet away, hands on his hips. He grinned and stepped forwards, grabbing the harasser's shoulders and shoved him back.

Mikado felt the grip on his shirt loosen easily and he watched with wide eyes as the newcomer quickly dodged a sloppy punch. He lashed a foot out and kicked the drunkard to the floor before turning.

"Yo! You okay?" The stranger beamed, waving.

He jumped, bowing, "Yes! Thank you for helping me!" Mikado yelped, standing straight.

"No problem! What's a high schooler doing at a bar?"

Mikado shrugged, gazing at the floor.

A hand slapped against his shoulder and a loud laugh echoed, "Don't tell me you snuck in!"

"N-No!"

"Well, whatever the reason, let's go! Creepy Guy McGee here won't stay knocked out forever, let's scram!" A hand grasped his and he was pulled out of the building, the stranger leading him down the busy sidewalk until they had reached a nearby park, where only a few people loitered about.

"Once again! Thank you for saving me back there! I-If there's anyway I can repay you..." Mikado bowed again, peeking shyly at his saviour.

He hummed thoughtfully in response, tapping his chin. He smacked the bottom of his fist against his palm and smirked smugly, "You could tell me your name and number."

"Wh-What!?" Mikado stumbled, his face heating up. Great, it seems today was going to be a day chock full of flirting.

"I'll start! The name's Masaomi Kida! And you?"

"Ah- Um- Mikado Ryuugamine..."

"Great! Let's hang tomorrow, 'kay?"


End file.
